


Gas Pedal Plus Red Nose

by Killywillymilly19



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killywillymilly19/pseuds/Killywillymilly19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Raph show their brothers how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gas Pedal Plus Red Nose

"Okay ready Mikey" Raph asked smiling by the stereo  
  
getting into position he nodded "i was born ready" Mikey replied   
  
"alright lets do this!" Raph said pressing the play button  
  


All this money on me  
Like I'm taking from the a G  
All she tryna do is get naked, naked, naked

  


with a lustful smile Mikey slowly started stripping his gear 

 

Slow down, grab the wall

Wiggle like you tryna make yo ass fall off

  
_leaning on the wall Raph wiggled his ass, then dropped down while sliding back up slowly_   
  


And she gon' shake it like a red nose  
Li-li-li-li-like a red nose  
And she gon' shake it like a red nose  
Like a, like a, like a red nose  


  
_  
completely naked Mikey bent down beside Raph and started to shake letting the world to see_

Hella thick I wanna smash 'em all, now  
Speed up, gas pedal  _[x5]_ , now  
(You already know me, S-A-G-E)  
Speed up, gas pedal  _[x3]_  
(Look, ah)

  
 _putting a hand on the wall he shook his ass a bit more than lifted a leg and put his hand on his thigh turning left slightly, before he backed off a bit stretching his left arm out in front balling his fits while he put his right hand on the opposite thigh still swaying his ass. then act as he was turning a steering wheel with his left Raph turn towards Mikey._

hat booty talkin' to me, what that shit say?  
Shake it for the dojo I'm the sensei  
Once you wobble, got my song on replay  
Almost got'er at house, up off Kingsway  
I told her shake it like a red nose pitbull  
And I'mma keep throwing money 'til your bank full  
Cake-cake-cake-cake birthday suit  
Damn in a little I'mma forget your age soon  
Whoa, OK, now let's do it my way  
If she don't go crazy then she walkin' on the highway  
And if she don't believe me tell that bitch just try me  
Bet you she be shakin' from the club back to my place whoa  


dancing around Raph, Mikey began to shake like a red nose letting Raph hold to his thighs. "hey Raph~wanna show Leo while i show Don~" Mikey churred out. backing away Raph pause it "wanna try"

mouth half way open Leo moved his lustful eyes toward his red banded brother slowly nodding. Glad with the answer Raph moved his eye to Don "so you in"

"yup"

  
"good now stand behind me and hold me like Raph did when he start but don't start till they stop" Mikey instructed nodding to raph  
  
feeling up on Mikey he was rewarded by a loud churr "i hope where gonna do more then just dance i don't think i can hold out that long" Don husked pressing himself more on Mikey letting him feel his bulge.  
  
"after" Raph replied pressing start  
  


Slow down, grab the wall  
Wiggle like you tryna make yo ass fall off  
Hella thick I wanna smash 'em all, now  
Speed up, gas pedal  
Gas pedal, gas pedal  
Gas pedal, gas pedal  
Speed up, gas pedal  
Gas pedal, gas pedal

Slow down


End file.
